


Honeymoon - Smut Marathon

by JaeYeoloVesLauv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drown in sex, Feminization, Filming, Honeymoon, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Couple, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Switzerland, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeYeoloVesLauv/pseuds/JaeYeoloVesLauv
Summary: Derek and Stiles Honeymoon right after their wedding! What awaits them?





	Honeymoon - Smut Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Smut! Got most of it inspired by other smuts I've been reading. Yeah we all are naughty! Don't deny it XD 
> 
> On the other side I actually just noticed that there weren't much pure porny Fanfics between Derek and Stiles, so I decided to make one out of my desires of how they should be.

“Fuhh…...Aghh!.....Nnnnn…...n-no….m-more! Ahhnn!!” Stiles breathlessly moaned, his back arching up.

 

“One more …..  Just one more, baby.” Derek grunted, grinding deeply

 

_ Hot…... So hot ….. I can’t anymore….  _

 

“Nooohhh…..I- I’m gonna….d-DIE … argh! ...hmmnnaagghh!!” Stiles in a quivering mess shouted.

 

Despite Stiles parched voice, Derek didn’t stop his movement. He continued grinding his member into Stiles inside deeper and deeper again and again. Determined to bury himself deeply until they have melted into one. Stiles is sweating heavily, unable to catch a breath as each of Derek’s pound bangs his deepest part he knows he can’t reach most of the time.

  
  


“Grrr...Stiles….so tight….so hot inside….come one, baby. You can do it ...for me, please? One more time?” Derek asked while grinding Stiles for the nth time.

 

Reply was impossible at the time, the fact that Derek keeps hitting ….  _ Abusing  _ Stiles prostate, bruising it for the past few hours that is surely  making Stiles to lose his mind from too much pleasure. 

 

“Look at you….opening up to me and taking me so well. Can you hear that? It’s my previous seed I filled you up with earlier…. I filled you up so good now it’s completely spilling out. I’m afraid if I stopped, it would all spill. You wouldn’t want to waste all of them right?” Derek asked, one of his finger tracing Stiles opened and reddish hole that is currently engulfing Derek’s cock to the hilt. Loud squelching sounds and slap of their skins echoes in Stiles ear, drowning him into pleasure even more.

 

“Mmnnnn…..argh! ….n-no….not...t-there anymore! ...uwaahh! Arghh! So Biiiiggg~!” Stiles incoherently replied throughout the pounding, his hand wrapped around Derek’s neck and in a closer look, Derek’s back has scratches, these scratches illuminated by the moon’s light.

 

“Yeah? Do you want more baby? I could give you more.” Derek asked, grabbing Stiles right leg, pulling him closer….closer to the point that he could feel Derek bulging to his stomach.

 

“Nnnggaaahhh!! DEEP! ….y-you’re shooo Deeeeppp!!! Agghhh!!” Stiles screamed, trying to move away from Derek’s grip “I- I can’t…. Any...Mhoorreee!! ...die….I’m...gonna...dieeeee!!!” 

 

“Don’t run.” Derek growled, dragging Stiles back down, twisting Stiles around, lifting him from his back, as now Stiles sat face to face with Derek, whose eyes are still flashing red, fangs also are out. 

 

“B-but…. It’s go-gonna be ...m-morning...so-sooohhnn!! Ghrrrnn!.....Pack…...pack… will….c-comemmhhhnnn!! Argghh… So thiiicckkk!!!” Stiles whined as Derek continues to pound Stiles in an unforgiving pace.

 

_ Bang! Ram! Ram! Ram! Squelch! Squelch! Squelch! Slap! Slap! Slap! Bang! _

 

“Oh..they will… but I won’t stop until you and I come at the same time. Come on, Baby.” Derek growled, his hands wrapped around Stiles hip roughly, bruises starting to form.

 

“GAH!! Th-there’s …..noth- …..I.. Argh!!” Stiles moaned, interrupted as Derek once again hammered him down right at his favorite spot 

 

Taking one of his hand wrapped around Stiles flushed hip, he poked and teased Stiles, pinkish swollen nipple...after a few seconds and Stiles grunting out a sound of discomfort, he slowly trace down, stopping at Stiles’s belly.

“Can you feel it? …. My shape… remember it!” Derek grunted, his hand putting pressure to Stiles belly

 

“Mmnnnngggaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!” Stiles screamed, his eyes rolling out once again. 

 

“I can feel it here….it needs to be deeper Stiles.” Derek added, laying Stiles on his back in the bed once again, before asking “Ready, Baby?” His reddish eyes sparkling with lust and hint of possessiveness.

 

“Ohhhh… Gosh..” was Stiles all could say before he was once again subjected to powerful grinding and hammerring of Derek. Guttural growling in rhythm of their skin slapping to each other.

 

“.........!!!!!......” Stiles body almost look like convulsing… convulsing from too much pleasure… his face is flushed deep pink….his own member pathetically swinging up and down as it leaks either both cum or orgasm.

 

“That’s it…..you can’t talk because of too much pleasure huh….I should keep fucking you full then. I should knot you again and again, night and day. Make sure your inside is filled to the brim with mine, You’re  _ MINE.” _ Derek growled, hammering Stiles at the same time.

 

_ Knot? He’s going to knot me again!  _

“Hiyyyaahh!!! DE-DEREK! ST-STOP! Urrgghhhh! FUAHH!! Nnnngghhhhh!  AH! AH! AH! ARRGH! …..knot!!” Stiles desperately trying hard to form words as Derek continues to destroy his inside.

 

“My knot? You want it now baby? Such a greedy little baby, aren’t you? I’ve already knotted you at least three times and you still want more? ……. Just a little more, baby, be patient.” Derek concluded, pulling Stiles body down to his member, his sweat dripping from his hair down to his muscular chest. “I’m close baby.” Derek whined.

 

_ No. No! That’s not what I meant Derek! Ohh Gosh! It’s coming! It’s coming! _

 

_ “ _ Nnggaahh! ...n-noohh… F-FULL!....

a-al-ready.. Fu-Fuah! ….Full!!! DEREK! ...stop...no morrreee!!” tears welling up Stiles eyes, but it was too late, as Derek’s knot is already locked up his hole before even finishing his sentence.Stiles could only grunt and moan as he can feel Derek twitch and spill his thick and hot seed inside of him.

 

“T-Too late Stiles.” Derek grunted,grabbing Stilses by his hips, pushing everything inside deeper, and not an ounce of come spills out Stiles plugged and wrecked hole.

 

“N-nooo...stop...it can’t reach any more deeper, Derek. Wooaahhh argh! Full… so F-Full...I-im ...gonna faint…” Stiles whined..gradually losing his consciousness… his eyes drooping slowly and closing adorably.

 

“Not full enough baby.” Derek mumbled quietly, watching as Stiles limp to sleep. 

Derek stared at Stiles sleeping form for a while, the sweat, the red flush of Stiles cheek, neck, ears, hips and everything, and then moving his hand to Stiles belly once again. Feeling the little bulge swelling. 

 

“Hurry up and absorb it well Stiles, that way I can continue filling you up until I managed to finally breed you ….  stuff you full with my cubs.  _ Mine _ .” Derek whispered slowly stroking Stiles distend belly.

  
  
  
  


==============================

  
  
  


**_Few hours later - Stiles POV_ **

  
  


_ ….Hot …. So hot…. Inside my stomach….it’s burning up….. I can’t move…..my body…..feels heavy…. _

 

“Look at you, taking me so well even when you are sleeping.”

 

A deep voice coos, making me blink my eyes open.

 

“Der.” I whined, feeling the heaviness of my distended belly, as if I am three months pregnant. I could feel his seed sloshing around my inside, covering,  _ marking _ me to the deepest and everywhere. My inside,  _ my womb,  _ which is probably impregnated by him already despite not being done with our heat cycle yet.

 

Ever since we started dating we spent our heats together, but since everyone is always around we have to control ourselves hence often find ourselves deeply desiring to ravage each other.Now that we are married and in honeymoon far away from anyone that will disturbed us, Derek is going out without stopping, making me lose my mind. 

 

“I’ll fuck you again and again, knot you until you’d whine to me to fill you whenever you feel empty. I’ll make sure you remember my shape, so your insides will never be satisfied with your dildos or your finger anymore. After this you’d beg me not to stop and to knot you whenever we are. To have me stay deep inside you.” Derek confessed, his dirty dreams burning me in lust as he mercilessly pound my inside and my mind awake.

 

_ Derek ….. he’s making my womb to open up to his hot meaty cock………... With my heat, it’ll bring my womb lower than before, ensuring that it will take seeds, and will be impregnated. _

 

“Ohh ….mmnnn….Der! ….yes! ..fuck me! … deeper! ...more!....  _ Breed me!” _

I incoherently screamed, my instinct as an omega overtaking me. 

 

“Breed you ….. You want that baby? You want me to fill you up with my pups? Don’t worry baby, I will, but if you want that….you got to work for it.” Derek smirked as he changed our position without taking his cock out inside me. Lifting me up, turning us around, and sitting me on top of him as he lays down in our bed.

 

“Mnngghhh. There! So good! I want more! Arhhgh!” I screamed loudly as his cock hitting one of my favorite spots inside when he twisted me up.

 

Thankfully, Derek got a cabin in the forest instead of hotel, where there would be lots of people. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be screaming my voice this out loud. Plus I don’t think everyone would be fine hearing our dirty sounds without being disgusted, because our sex is really is dirty… it’s not even a sex, it’s an animalistic mating and breeding. The key points that allows you to tell that it is being done right.

 

“Grrrrr…….Stiles…..my mate” Derek growled, his face flushed as I keep hammering myself up and down, grinding his hot meaty cock inside me. I could feel his knot forming again which made me whine out loud.

 

 _How many times is this now? It’s seems to get bigger and bigger._ _I can even feel the thick bulging veins around Derek’s. It feels so gooo-_

 

“Ahhh!......yesh...Der….kno-....ah!...knot mee!!! Come one! need it ! I can’t stand it!” I cried, suddenly feeling desperate to not to lose the warmth of my mate inside me.

 

With one look in the eyes, Derek licked his lips before his hands gripped my hips down, grinding the already swollen knot in my opening before lifting me up and slamming me down in one go...the swollen knot finally and completely engulfed in, triggering me to cum.

 

“Arrrrggghhhhh!!!”  my mind is breaking as I could feel Derek already spilling inside me, inside my womb, the hot seeds sloshing around with other ones spilled inside me, preparing me for pregnancy and birthing, once my heat took and subside.

 

As the warmth keep flooding me inside, I could once again feel my consciousness fading, quickly whispering “Derek, love you” as i finally close me eyes.

  
  
  


=============================

  
  
  


**_Derek’s POV_ **

  
  


“Hmmmn….. Stiles……. how I wish to stay inside you forever….. To melt in one....” 

 

Inside Stiles is both Heaven and Hell, heaven for how it is eager to swallow my whole cock hotly back inside, hell for its torturing me to knot him again and again. We are still in the beginning of our honeymoon get away for a month. Our third day in this cabin, and second day of Stiles heat, my wolf more than happy to breed our mate. 

 

I could see the sun shining behind our closed curtain, our room stinking of come and sex. But I know I have to prepare breakfast to feed my hungry and tired mate. To keep him healthy throughout our mating, an opportunity that I will take since Stiles is pretty much hard to convince to eat healthy. Always eating curly fries and junk foods instead of a real meal. 

 

As I got up I took a glance at my sleeping mate, wasted in the bed from our mating, I recalled how Stiles was so damn hungry for it last night despite countless denial. His wrecked plead to me to stop despite wrapping his legs around me and sucking me in tightly.

 

Just before we went in our honeymoon Stiles and I spent some time planning or fantasizing our honeymoon. We both decided to stay here at Switzerland, and stay in a cabin near a forest and surrounded by huge mountains.

 

We are about a three hours away from the main city and there is a small downtown just an hour away near us, enough distance that will help us replenish our food stock and utilities quickly but also, still keeping us hidden here at the forest, all to ourselves. All to ourselves who are currently drowned, making love over and over.

 

I remembered, Stiles asking me if I could fuck him to death reasoning that the pack is not here anymore. He also suggested some sex plays such as the idea of pack catching us in our animalistic sex, recording it even was suggested but my most favorite one is the idea of staying inside him for the whole week. He offered me waking him up with my knot, continuing round after round of sex without pulling out, the idea of peeing inside him which I decline because even though that sounds pleasant to my wolf who only thinks about marking, it would hurt and make Stiles sick and I wouldn’t want that.

 

Out of the corner of my thoughts I catched a glimpse of something yummy, for Stiles pussy hole is in clear view, with him laying down in his chest, legs spread slightly and the blanket moved aside, I have a clear view of how some of my come oozes out of Stiles hole, slowly creating a pool of come on the bed. 

 

Moving closely I kissed Stiles buttcheeck, groped it and spreaded it to open Stiles hole even more, which was then followed by gush after gush of my come.

 

“Ugghh” Stiles groaned in sleep.

 

“Baby, I have to go make some breakfast, but the sight of you makes me want to eat you whole, when I see you gushing my seeds out sexily. Where’s the plug and the rope… baby?” I asked, realizing that Stiles is still in his deep sleep.

 

I then mover near our bed drawer, opened it up and quickly took a knotted plug, immediately plugging it inside Stiles who whined at the sensation, watching as Stiles swallows it whole up, eagerly.

 

_ Even in his sleep he is reacting, such a perfect omega for his alpha _ . 

 

I then quietly went downstairs to quickly make some breakfast. I toasted some grained breads and cook some eggs and ham. Cutted up some tomatoes and prepared cups of decaffeinated coffees. I also grabbed some bananas and placed it on the side of plate. It took me over twenty minutes to prepare everything. I was on my way to our room when I heard Stiles call for me. 

 

“Derek? ……” Stiles sleepingly asked.

Reaching the room I still see a naked Stiles, adorably rubbing his eyes open as he sat at the end of the bed. 

 

Walking towards him I greeted. “Good morning, beautiful.” I kissed his forehead as he giggled at the exact time.

 

“Daddy~ …. Daddy is still naked. What a beautiful day, did Daddy also cooked naked?” Stiles moaned erotically, liking to see me naked like he wished.

 

Trying my best not to get a hard on I catched his hands tracing my back, before he even managed to grabbed my cock. Pouting cutely since I catched him. “I sure did. Come on babe I cooked some breakfast. We wouldn’t want it to get col-” 

 

“Daddy~ ... you forgot to stop one more thing, my mouth~” Stiles moaned as he licked the tip of cock before swallowing my cock whole up. Deepthroating me in his hot mouth, making me growl at the surprise attack and my cock to twitch in interest.

 

“Bad baby, making me hard when I’m trying so hard not to be. I need to punish you.” I groaned as Stiles shoves his head, gulping my cock eagerly. After a few seconds Stiles stop sucking my cock and moaned. “Fyaahh … Daddy… need your juice … please? I’m thirsty.” he asked massaging and kissing my balls.

 

“Aww poor baby. But since you asked for it nicely I’ll give you my juice not only in your mouth, but also in your pussy okay?” 

 

“Mmmmn!” Stiles immediately deepthroating me! “Y-yesh! … D-dhajy …. Ushh” muttering incoherently.

 

“Now, now don’t talk when your mouth is full baby, I won’t understand what you are saying.” 

 

With a final shove, I finally came, holding back my knot, my knot for his hungry pussy. I lifted Stiles face, making him look straight in my eyes, and he looks wrecked, eyes teary, and his mouth full trying to hold my cum in his mouth despite some leaking and dripping outside his sexy lusty lips. 

“Show me.” I asked as he open his mouth full of my come and closing it back again and gulping the whole thing. Licking his lips and eyes sparkling at the sensation, letting go of Stiles hands he reached out for my cock and lapped the remaining come clean before saying. “Daddy~ … Yummy~ …” 

 

“Well done, come here. Even if you try to convince me to feed you with come the whole day, we have to eat real food still, and we could always do more later baby.” I lifted him up and once again carried him in bridal style. 

 

“Awwww. Then Daddy I like the  _ special food _ then please” Stiles askes, giving my chin a kissed as he wrapped his hands around my neck. 

 

“Trust me baby, I’ll always feed you with special food, you’ll get sick of it.”

 

“Not possible, I’ll always love it. I hunger for it.” Stiles whined in my ears.

 

Reaching the kitchen, I sat him in the chair in front of me, noticing the smile he has at the sight of the food I prepared. 

“Daddy, really likes to make me full … Thanks Derek.”

 

“Hmmn. No problem love, always for you.” I replied.

 

“But Daddy!” Stiles cried, taking a hold on his spoon and fork.

 

“Yes my love?”

 

“The  _ special food? _ ” 

 

“You’ve got to earn it baby.” I teased watching Stiles pouting before finally making his move, he grabbed his plate, move around the table. He scooted his way and placed his plate down beside mine. Stiles sexily managing to flash his plugged butt pussy hole to me before sitting on my lap, my cock sandwiched between his smooth legs both covered with purple red hickies and teeth marks. “Ready daddy?” 

 

“Go ahead, I’ll finish up my breakfast.” I mocked, his head turning away as he started jacking my cock between his legs, after a few unsuccessful minutes he gave up and cried. “Daddy~ it’s not working so I have to use  _ it,  _ can you please remove it? I’m getting hungry.”

 

“Hmmn. Now baby I’ll get confused when you say it like that but okay, rise up.” I teased, watching Stiles lifting his butt up to me, the plug in clear view. “You want me to take this out? My cum will spill you know?” I poked and twisted the plug.

 

“Ah! Hiyahh… Daddy~ don’t worry I’ll put your cock instead. Plug it with your hot, big, thick cock. Please I’m hungry.” Stiles moaned.

 

“Okay, be quick baby, don’t let spill otherwise there will be a punishment.” I warned, Stiles nodding in agreement. As I removed the knotted plug, it squelched loudly while Stiles moaned at the feel of it being taken out. Trembling at the sensation of emptiness as Stiles quickly and eagerly slammed himself down at my cock right away, making me hiss and him whine. 

 

“Nyaaahhh~” Stiles whined, both of his hands holding his hair at the sudden pleasure, twitching and squeezing me inside hotly.

 

“Ahh, Baby’s pussy is happy to have me back inside huh?” 

 

“Mngh! Y-Yesh! Shoo Haapppiiee!! Argh!” Stiles screamed. 

 

“Now baby if you are hungry you have to move it.” I remarked, watching Stiles losing his head from bliss.

 

After a few twitch Stiles finally moved, grinding it right at his favorite spot that had him drooling. 

 

Other than wet by my previous cum, inside Stiles is hot, almost as if it’s trying to melt me to become one with him. And the more Stiles bounces up and down and down and grind, my hard cock being squeezed by his heat inside, the more Stiles triggers me to explode quickly, which I did.

 

“I’m cumming, Stiles!” I warned. Stiles grinding even more faster and the squelching sounds getting louder.

 

“Yesh! YESH! DADDDYYYY!!!” Stiles screamed delightfully. 

 

“Here it comes!” I yelled, as Stiles popped my dick out of his hole and trembly moved aside. I stood up and pointed my dick towards the table, towards Stiles plate, and covered his food with my sticky and creamy cum.

 

“Here you baby, your special food.” 

 

“Mnngghhh, Ha ahh Ha ahh…. Thank you daddy.” Stiles thanked, gasping for breath while his eyes sparks lust at the sight.

 

“Not yet, Don’t say thanks yet baby. I wanna see you eat it all. Go on, sit back on your chair and show it to me.”

 

Stiles stood up, his legs trembling as he moved back to his chair, sitting down and grabbing his fork, cutting the egg soaked with come as well as the tomatoes and ate it deliciously, moaning out “Yummy~~” right after.

 

He then took a bite of the toast also soaked with my come, my come looking like a cheesy cheese, sticking to Stiles hand, making Stiles lick his hand. Eating my come deliciously even more. Stiles face was flushed red the whole time, clearly aroused as he ate his fill up. As I joined him eating, both of us never failed giving each other a lusty eyes, asking for more. At that we tried to quickly finish our food. We finished at the same time and I quickly stood up and grabbed everything and dumped it in the sink. I was about to quickly wash the dishes when Stiles called for me. “Hey, Daddy~?” 

 

Turning around I almost lost my control, for Stiles is on top of  the table, his gaping hole leaking come in full display. “Daddy, punish me?” The sweet smell of heat wafting in the room, knowingly making my eyes flash red and Stiles golden yellow in synch.

 

Dishes forgotten, I quickly moved towards him, shoving my three fingers inside him making him scream.

 

“Mnnggaaaaahhh! AHHH!!” 

 

“How dare you leak them out. Hold them inside.” My wolf growled unable to contain it.

 

Stiles whimpered. “I tried alpha, but my pussy is wide open, can’t close it anymore, your shape made me so.” Stiles explained, as my wolf fingers the leaking come back inside furiously. 

 

“My shape? Then … I need to plug it up with my cock. I need to replace the come that dripped out too ….. Let’s see….. you have to stay sheathed on my cock the whole day then. That’s your punishment.” I replied toning my wolf down, my fingers still inside Stiles. “Scooch down, baby. Right at my cock”  I asked, lining my already knotting cock to the hole. “Yesh, Alphaa.. Ah!!” Stiles screamed as I plugged my cock and my knot deep inside of him.

 

“A-ar...gghh!!!...” 

 

“That’s it, feel me. Come one squeezed it harder so nothing will leak out. Such a hungry pussy. Need to be fed for whole day. I’ll stay inside you forever. Wreck you open, make you only hungry for me and nothing else.” I groaned, grabbing Stiles back and making him wrap his legs around my waist. By then I lifted him up from the table, pistoning him deep as I stood up, making my way back to the sink.

  
  


“Gotta wash the dishes babe, hold on tight baby.” I explained.

 

Throughout our way there with Stiles bouncing up and down deeply, Stiles is moaning incoherently, his eyes rolling and his whole body flushing red at the pleasure. 

 

“Mnnnagghh!...... Wuu….agh!! ….ah! Ahhh!!! …..Mnnagh!!! ….AHHHNN!!!  …. FUAAHHH! …. AhnnNAAAAHHH!!” Stiles screamed in my every quick piston.

 

Thankfully the sink has a little space for me to place Stiles. But it never occured to me that it was a little bit high hence when I sat Stiles down, he and I both screamed and quickly took a moment to breathe. Since my cock already knotted Stiles up deep, like real deep inside, my cock and Stiles pussy got stretch when I pulled him up. 

 

“S-shit….your knot almost popped out in one go.” Stiles said in a wrecked voice.

 

“Yeah sorry, did it hurt you?” 

 

“N-nah… j-just  … it just stretched me up…” Stiles twitchly replied, his face flushed red.

 

“Let me try it again, this time, real slow okay?” I assured Stiles. Slowly just like I promised I placed his butt just at the edge of the sink, I watched as how my knot is being forced out, stretching Stiles open, but never popping out since Stiles pussy hole is eating it whole up back again. 

 

“Fuuuuckkk….. So good.” Stiles gasped out.

 

“Yeah, you like that baby? I have to wash the dishes though, so can you hold it for a minute?” I asked, kissing his ear and cheek.

 

“Mmmnn…..Y-yeah. I think I can.” Stiles hummed. 

 

“Good boy.” Quickly starting up, I washed the dishes.

 

After a few minutes, I was at the beginning of soaping the dishes when Stiles squeeze me inside, followed by a squirt, realizing that Stiles came.

 

“Baby couldn’t hold it in? I’m not even moving but you have been sucking my cock and knot for the past few minutes.”

 

“Itchy…. Feels itchy Daddy….Need you to move. Hurry! …. Yaahh” Stiles moaned out, nip biting my ear, before licking my neck with his tongue erotically.

 

“I’m close baby, don’t worry I’ll scratch it inside real deep…...Just hold on a second hungry baby, daddy just need to wash the dishes.” I assured, noticing how despite what I have said, Stiles is pretty much focus on moving himself up and down my cock.

 

“Mnnnggaaghhhhh…...Hgahhh...h-hurry.” Stiles begs.  _ I like it when he begs _ ,  _ it arouses me even more. _

 

In fact it arouses me to the point that I didn’t even notice that I am letting out a growl until Stiles said it to me.

 

“Yeah, having me pinned down by your giant dick really arouses you huh? …… mmnnn! . ...aghh! ….your dick just got even bigger. ….. Haaahh…  you are really digging my womb up….. I can feel you bulging in here.” Stiles breathlessly moan, drooling as he moves his hands, feeling the way I am visibly bulging inside his belly, putting a pressure that is enough to make me growl once again.

 

“Yeah, I am. I need to mark you mine not only outside but also to the deepest part of you inside ….. I have to make sure you remember the taste and shape of my cock so you can’t think of anything else but me, only me.” I grumbled while managing to put away the already washed dishes in the draining tray.

 

“Wuuuaaghh….. Hhaaahhh…. Only…...only….youuuuaaahhh!!” Stiles moaned, as he was able to hit his most favorite spot, the lips of his womb which made me realize how he is really trying to get me deep inside.

 

“Mngh! Baby, I’m done washing, is it still itchy? I don’t think you need me to move anymore though since you are doing it quite well yourself.” I teased.

 

“Mnnnooohh!! …. Need you to s-scraahh-tch iittt! Inside! ...n-nut...enoughhhuuaa…” Stiles incoherently screamed as he continues grinding my cock to his spot.

 

“Okay, Daddy got you now baby, let’s  move to sofa okay?” I didn’t even wait for his answer as I gently lifted him up, and asked him to wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. On our way there Stiles couldn’t hold out his broken sobs as walking bounces him up and down my cock, liking it as it probably scratches him inside. As I got near the living room Stiles bit my chin before moaning out “Hurry, I’m gonna come.” 

 

Not even bothering to go around the couch, I plop him down on the sofa’s arm rest, his ass sticking up and some of my come from earlier leaking out since the armrest is putting a pressure on his insides, and with his gaping hole it drips endlessly.

 

“I like it when you beg…… Give me the words baby.” I whispered in his ears, tracing his back with my tongue, reaching his cute bubbly butt and giving it a gentle bite. Covering his pale skin with more hickey, biting and sucking hickeys around his crotch. “Ahh… I wish I could put a hickey inside your pussy hole as well.” Stiles hole is wide open, I gently kissed the rim with my lips, before putting my tongue inside to this sweetness that I can’t ever get enough of. Other than the taste of my come, I could taste his wetness that he leaks out everytime he is in his heat, lubricating his inside for me. 

 

“Ahhh… Daddy is like a hungry beast…. Eating my pussy hole like that….. Mmnnnnghhh…..so good…..more~!” Stiles beg, pushing his hole to my face, making my tongue penetrate it deeper. “Daddy, deeper! Ahhh...please~” 

 

One of the perks of being an Alpha werewolf other than my knot, is how I can also shift some parts I want into my animalistic side. In this case like making my tongue’s long enough to penetrate Stiles womb. And the fact that during an omega’s heat the womb tends to go lower I could easily eat up Stiles inside, and it always drives him crazy. “Yes!......ohhhh….mm-Y-yesshhh!! So good!.... AGH! ...SO….G-GOOODD!!!” Stiles screamed at the sensation, twitching and flinching every twist and sting I dig inside him.

 

_ It’s hotter than usual, he must be at the peak of his heat then. “....!!!....” His prostate is swollen, usually it only swells when I’m still knotting him up inside… speaking of swollen, his nipples are both swollen as well. He is really aroused, hopefully overstimulating him is a part of his kinks.  _

 

About half a minute later, yes I could eat him up forever if he wish, but Stiles stopped me and wiggled his butt before pleading “Puh-pleashhh…. DaaAaddDdyyY! ...In-InsidEee!! …. W-wAnttT….yooOuuU~~” sweetly. Not wasting anymore time since I am also pretty much at my ends, I quickly moved us around the couch, laying on my back and supporting him as he tops.

 

“Here baby, you can have it back inside…..sheath yourself with my cock deep in you.” I commanded just as Stiles did slammed himself down, gulping my cock balls deep in one go. “What a pretty view.” I complimented as I could clearly see Stiles rim, reddened due to the sucking motion, eagerly trying to eat my cock back inside him tightly, inside his wetness. 

 

“.....!!.....!!!!..” sounds of our skin slapping echoes throughout the entire living room, instead of Stiles moaning since Stiles is pretty much out of words to talk, his eyes are rolling in pleasure, his belly and his neck up to his ears and forehead in deep blushy red due to the intense pleasure he is subjected to.

 

“I don’t doubt how we must look extremely disgusting if an outsider saw us fucking wildly like this. I love fucking you breathless though as crazy as that sounds.” I confessed grabbing Stiles by his waist, roughly enough to leave hand marks, bringing my cock even deeper. Making him drool, his mouth wide open as my cock penetrated his womb, my cock visibly bulging in his belly in every thrust, arousing me even more as I quickly re-positioned both of us where I know I will penetrate him even deeper.

 

**_Stiles POV_ **

_ Fuck!! …… Missionary Mating press!! I could feel my voice wanting to scream out but I couldn’t because of how I could feel everything without a stop. He’s rock hard cock stabbing my insides again and again. I feel like I’m going to die from too much pleasure but I don’t want to stop. I want more.  _

 

_ It must have been hours since we are fucking since I couldn’t feel my legs or waist anymore. Derek has me pinned down once again, his wolf growling as he is busy slamming himself inside me deeper and deeper driving me insane and my mind to blank. Derek is dicking me real hard, I could feel his knot emerging right at my prostate, but I couldn’t even scream as he fucks my brains out. _

 

_ I could feel how Derek’s back are already full of my nail scratches from our earlier sex session but now that he is once again and fuckin my brains out, I’m sure I added more scratches on his back.  _

 

“......GRrrrrrrrRrrrrr……” Derek growled, his movements a little bit slower since the knot is immobilizing him however not enough to stop him grinding it deeper inside me.

 

_ “D-der …..p ...ass….out…..go-gonnaaaAaHhhhnnnnmmmn!!!!” I gasped, trying to warn Derek that I’m gonna pass out but it seems he didn’t even understand it. I was about to try it again but didn’t get to as I felt the familiar sensation that always never fail making me feel full. _

 

_ Derek’s knot have “fully” emerged and is bigger than before, I could even see it bulging looking down in my stomach as Derek released his load inside me. Like a hose of water, his cum poured into me endlessly and powerfully enough to stir my insides. My womb is filled to the brim yet he is still not done cumming. That’s when I realize that I need to pull him out as its creating pressure inside that extremely hurts. Trying my best to move I pleaded Derek to stop cumming even breathlessly only to be replied back with. _

 

“No. Need to fill you up more. Don’t move away” Derek reasoned pulling me back down to his cock, driving it deeper, rendering my movements to get away useless. Making me tremble and to feel my inside burning due to his knot….due to his come that is bulging my belly up even more. 

 

“Argghhhh….D-De-.....rek…..st-stay...in- in- urghh….inside… stay.” I whined, once again feeling myself succumbing to sleep, pain and pleasure forgotten.

 

Derek sighs, saying faintly to my ears “We have to train you to not to faint every time I knot you baby.”

 

**Third Person’s View**

 

T’was a beautiful day and now a chilly night, well at least for everyone else for if you go beyond the forest is a cabin. A cabin where a couple resides and the more you get closer the louder you can hear someone screaming, screaming out of pleasure it seems. 

 

Zooming in on the front huge glass opened window is two individuals attached to each other both are crazily lapping each other’s faces back and forth just as both slams their body to each other. Slaps and squelch of their sweaty bodies can be heard just as the tall muscular one pounds away to the smooth petite body. If you move to another angle you can be certain that they are doing what you think they are, and you can’t help but say it’s animalistic.

 

The petite one is currently clutching his hair with both hands, face and body flushed red while the muscular one keeps mounting him like a dog in heat. Growls, moans, screams and whines in combination rattles the cabin. And it seems that they had been going at it for a while considering the countless, some fresh looking scratches in the tall muscular back while he keeps driving his huge veiny member back deep inside the petite boy’s hole, or you can say pussy as it swallows the huge member the way a pussy does, wide open and slurping it deep. 

 

One could wonder the possibility of it and then would be shocked enough to see it actually animalistically possible. 

The tall dark man slowly changes his position, the petite young man completely facing the huge uncovered window, his nakedness in full display, his face wrecked as his eyes rolls and his mouth wide open just as his tongue continues drooling in pleasure. What is more arousing is how there is a visible and plump roundness in his belly, his belly bloated, which will make one believe that the petite one is pregnant but then throw the idea out as nobody is even allowed to fuck someone senseless that hard especially if they are pregnant. Fucking someone hard to the point that they are alternating between clutching their hair, holding their rounded  _ filled up _ belly, drooling even more at that. 

 

Just right then the dark muscle Alpha laps the petite’s or Omega’s neck, smirking towards something in front of them. A camera in front of them, the petite one whining at the act. 

 

In even closer look you can see how the petite’s hole, specifically its rim reddened due to the erratic and fast sucking motion, but never once the member slipping out despite how there are continuous dripping of slippery come, squirting out in every hardcore slam of the arm thick long member. An eight inch long and arm thick member just animalistically slamming up and down and in and out of the petite’s wrecked hole. The petite is clearly loss to pleasure and bliss as his eyes are rolling in every slam, his mouth drools open every time he tries to closes it but fails as he screams his voice out in parched whines, his face and whole body flushed in deel pink, like all of his blood in his body is being stirred or more like fucked up as well.

 

The muscular one continues to pound at the petite one mercilessly, every slap of their skins is hard enough to make someone thinks that someone is clapping real hard when actually it is two individuals mating crazily. 

 

The petite’s eyes started to become teary, which was licked by the muscular one who then took his dick out and lay the young man in the couch, reaching out the camera as the petite spreads his legs open, his hole clenching close and when the man brought the camera at it, the petite man relaxed and stopped clenching his hole, moving his hand and holding his hole wide open at the muscular man records gush after gush or continuous gush of his creamy white thick semen drips out, a smirk visible on his face before moving his other hand and pressing it to the petite’s stomach. And like a dam have broken the petite gushed more semen out even more.

 

“Yes…..you have to know you are getting fucked…..Stiles.” The muscular one muttered, his eyes lusty red at the sight.

  
  


**_5 hours later -STILES POV_ **

 

_ “D-Der…..Derek!...... You came didn’t you?...... Why- Argh!!....mnnnhhh….Why….*gasp* …..are...you...not stopingghhh!!! ….Ahhh!!” I gasped, pushing his chest away as he keeps pounding my pussy. “Y-you said!....one last time-mnnghhh!!!......You came already!!!.......No moorreee- agghhh!”  _

 

“I did. I’m not done yet. We’re not done until I say so.” Derek replied as he continue drilling my pussy. “Stiles” Derek growled.

 

I was still pushing Derek’s chest away despite its futile result, also noticing how Derek’s eyes are once again alpha-red. Stinking with lust and desire to devour me. While me laying playlant, weakened to this continuous pleasure that is definitely blowing my mind with the possibility of being truly eaten by Derek.

 

We haven’t stop after our half an hour break earlier. I can’t feel my legs anymore and I know I won’t be able to walk for a few days once again. And that’s a problem, for my insatiable Alpha here gets aroused whenever that happens. He says it’s like I am teasing him that I want to be cunted again. What’s cunted even mean I remember asking, receiving a smirk on those evil lips of him that always drown me in extreme pleasure, lips that never fails to make me tremble back on his arms, holding me all over again and again. 

 

That’s also where I found myself literally given an explanation that’ll I’ll never forget. If I had known that asking what cunted even means, I am sure things would be different, differently arousing for Derek took an extraordinary way to explain what that word means, an extraordinary way to drill it’s meaning on my head as he  _ cunts  _ me literally. 

 

**_“This is what cunting means. It's where I fuck and bred you relentlessly and violently by me, an Alpha. That makes your pussyhole becoming a sloppy cunt. Abolishing any remaining masculine part in you,as I drown you with so much bliss to the point that you’d beg me to do it again and again. To knot and breed you full with my semen in order to satiate your lust for being impregnated.” Derek explains as he hammers then teasingly pulling in and out of me after the other._ **

 

“Hnnggghhhh!!!!” I gasped as Derek rumbles in his Alpha deep voice. Unfortunately turning me on even more. “Cuhh-Cuntinggghhhhnn!” I giggled at the word, I mean who even knew such word existed. 

 

**“How is it?”** Derek asked, droplets of his sweat drips onto me, making our skin slippery to one another. His eyes flashing red at me but I couldn’t form any words out anymore as I am literally being impaled by a huge built, specifically his huge hot burning cock drilling and grinding inside me non-stop. 

_ I probably looked wrecked right now…. _

_ I bet Derek will use this recording when he fuck- actually cunts me again. _

 

So far this cunting is breaking not only my mind but also my insides. I could see my arms trembling, could feel my whole body shaking non stop as he continues to pound me. When will we stop? I don’t know, for Derek is high on eating me literally. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**?   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave Kudos and comments whether I should continue this plot.


End file.
